doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:14ª temporada de Los Simpson
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2002-2003 |episodios = 22 }} La decimocuarta temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 3 de noviembre de 2002 y finalizó el 18 de mayo de 2003. En Latinoamérica fue estrenada del 6 de julio de 2003 al 18 de enero de 2004. Anterior temporada: Anexo:13ª temporada de Los Simpson Siguiente temporada: Anexo:15ª temporada de Los Simpson Producción Continúo el doblaje de esta temporada en el estudio Audiomaster 3000 bajo la dirección de Humberto Vélez. En esta temporada hubieron cambios de voces, en los personajes secundarios: * En la temporada pasada, Ned Flanders dejo de ser doblado por Agustín Sauret, siendo reemplazado por José García, además de continuar con el reemplazo en toda la temporada, excepto en el episodio «¿Dónde está mi rancho?» quien Sauret lo retorna. * Cuenta con la participación extranjera de Sebastián Llapur quien hace al abuelo Simpson, sin embargo, solo lo interpreta en la mayor parte de la temporada, puesto que Humberto Vélez además de ser la voz de Homero y el director, lo dobla en tres ocasiones. * Martin Prince deja de ser doblado por Laura Torres, es reemplazada por Ana Lobo. * Cuenta con la integración al staff de actores de Eduardo Fonseca quien le cede al personaje de Mel Patiño desde esta temporada. * Continúa los cambios de voces en los niños, un ejemplo de ello es Rafa Gorgory que se hace evidente la poca participación de Laura Torres en el doblaje. * Los ambientes, la mayoría de ellos se dejan en la versión original de inglés. Esta temporada significaría la última en doblarse para Audiomaster 3000, que posteriormente cerraría para más no abrir. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio 292: La casita del horror XIII (The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror 13") 'Canciones' 'Curiosidades' * En el segundo segmento aparece Rafa doblado por Laura Torres, en el siguiente acto, Rafa es doblado por una actriz desconocida. Episodio 293: Como pasé mis vacaciones de verano (How I Spent My Strummer Vacation) 'Canciones' 'Curiosidades' * En el bosque, el ambiente se escuchan mujeres gritando al ver a Nick Jagger y Keith Richards. Cuando solo habían muchos hombres que son conocidos. * En este episodio, al igual que en South Park, se tradujo "Guitar Hero" de manera tradicional como "Héroe de Guitarra". * En los créditos, cuando los Rolling Stones de la vida real se encuentran grabando, luego de grabar sus líneas Elvis Costello, se escucha la voz de Humberto Vélez. Esto se debe a que accidentalmente pusieron los retakes cubiertos, ya que son los mismos que hicieron en respectivas escenas que grabaron y la editaron sin cambio alguno sin darse cuenta del error. Episodio 294: Bart contra Lisa contra el tercer año (Bart vs. Lisa vs. The Third Grade) 'Canciones' 'Curiosidades' * El granjero en su primera aparición es doblado por Alfonso Mellado, pero en la escena en el camión con Bart, Lisa y compañía, es doblado por Andrés García. Episodio 295: Las curvas de Marge (Large Marge) 'Canciones' 'Curiosidades' * Miguel Ángel Sanromán retorna a Jimmy Carter, ya que lo había doblado en el episodio "Detrás de la risa" de la temporada 11. * Por segunda vez, Jorge Roig interpreta a Montgomery Burns en las canciones, ya que hace su única aparición en ésta. La primera fue en el episodio "Todos bailan, todos cantan" de la temporada 9. * Por razones desconocidas, Marge no es interpretada en las canciones con la voz de Nancy MacKenzie. En esta ocasión, es interpretada por una cantante desconocida y no vuelve a repetirse tal como en "Todos bailan, todos cantan" que sí fue su voz cantada. Episodio 296: Un nuevo hogar (Helter Shelter) Episodio 297: El gran detective criminal (The Great Louse Detective) Episodio 298: Edna especial (Special Edna) Episodio 299: El padre que sabía muy poco (The Dad Who Knew Too Little) Episodio 300: Los brazos fuertes de mamá (The Strong Arms of the Ma) Episodio 301: Pide cualquier cosa (Pray Anything) Episodio 302: Emancipación (Barting Over) Episodio 303: La encrucijada de Lisa (I'm Spelling as Fast as I Can) Episodio 304: Nace una nueva estrella (A Star is Born Again) Episodio 305: Krusty va a Washington (Mr. Spritz Goes to Washington) Episodio 306: El presidente (C.E. D'oh) Episodio 307: Reencuentro con el firmamento (Scuse Me While I Miss the Sky) Episodio 308: Tres gays en un condominio (Three Gays of the Condo) 'Canciones' Episodio 309: ¿Dónde está mi rancho? (Dude, Where's My Ranch?) 'Canciones' * (*) Coros * (**) Confirmado por Jorge Roig. 'Curiosidades' * En este episodio, Agustín Sauret retorna únicamente a su personaje fijo, Ned Flanders, pese a que José García lo reemplaza en toda la temporada. * La canción "Todos odian a Ned Flanders", las líneas de Flanders no se interpretan por lo que se deja en mudo y cubierto con las líneas de Humberto Vélez y Jorge Roig. * Homero utiliza varias veces la expresión "perros de la calle", como referencia al programa de radio argentino, de mismo nombre, que se emite por radio Metro. Humberto Vélez, quien entonces era el encargado de personificar la voz de Homero Simpson, tenía y tiene una estrecha relación con el programa "Perros de la Calle", y con Andy Kusnetzoff (conductor del programa), quién le pidió como un guiño hacía el programa, que el nombre del mismo fuera incorporado por él en un capítulo. Episodio 310: El perro cobarde (Old Yeller Belly) Episodio 311: Detengan a mi mujer por favor (Brake My Wife, Please) Episodio 312: La guerra de Bart (The Bart of War) 'Curiosidades' * El canal Comedy Central es traducido como "El canal de las comedias", a pesar que en México el título es dejado como tal. * Stan Marsh hace un cameo por la televisión de Bart, el personaje es doblado por Carlos Íñigo, quien lo ha doblado en la serie South Park en la primera temporada para la versión con censura. Episodio 313: Moe se convierte en niñera (Moe Baby Blues) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado